As a result of the increased awareness of the need to protect workers from environmental hazards such as chemicals, pesticides, asbestos and the like, there has been an increased demand and use of disposable protective garments which are worn over a worker's street or working clothes. One type of garment in common use is a thin plastic coverall which includes a hood, body section with arms, legs, and shoe or boot covers in a single garment having a long opening from the chin down to the crotch which permits the wearer to step into the garment and then close the front opening, usually with a zipper or VELCRO hook and loop type fasteners.
One of the disadvantages of the available garments of this type is that a single garment cannot readily accommodate head gear worn by the individual, such as a gas mask or a hard hat. In addition, the feet of the garment cannot easily accommodate shoes or boots of varying sizes so that different garments may be required for different individuals and for different applications and uses.